Como una prisión
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Entonces lo supo. Estaba taba condenada a revivir cada muerta hasta que llegara la suya. Esta historia pertenece al Reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Nada me pertenece.


**Como una prisión**

Disclaimer: OUAT no me pertenece. Esta historia participa en el Reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".

•••

Si alguien dijera el nombre "Rapunzel" inmediatamente vendría a su mente una extensa cabellera que sale de la ventana de una torre. Muchas leyendas había sobre su cabello; desde que tenía poderes curativos hasta poder hacer magia. Ella se sentía alagada por todos los elogios pero la realidad era otra.

 _Cepillar, cepillar…_

A su corta edad notó que tenía algo otras no. A medida que crecía era más notable la velocidad con la que su cabello crecía. Un debía decidió no cortarlo más.

Pasado el tiempo comenzaba a ver cosas extrañas, estaba espantada. Una noche sintió como una voz le hablaba; no era una voz humana, no sonaba como una.

Mientras su cabellera seguía creciendo más cosas extrañas pasaban en su hogar: se extraviaban pertenencias tanto de su familia como de los sirvientes; días después los encontraba en su habitación.

No recordaba haber tomado todos esos artículos, en cuanto los encontraba los devolvía a su lugar. Pero no importaba, siempre aparecían nuevamente.

El castillo era un lio: varias personas que trabajaban ahí se fueron y las que no, no pasaba un día que no tuviesen miedo.

 _Cepillar, cepillar…_

Un día todo volvió a la normalidad como por arte de magia. Los empleados sonreían, cantaban mientras hacían sus deberes y lo mejor, ya no tenía miedo. A excepción de alguien, la señorita Benson, su nana. La miraba de manera extraña, como esperando que en cualquier momento sorprendiera a todos menos a ella.

—Tú has hecho todo este alboroto, ¿o no? — le dijo ella, después de una tarde laboriosa en su clase de historia.

—No sé a qué se refiere, señorita Benson — se limitó a responder.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes — acercó su rostro lo suficientemente cerca para poder contar sus pestañas —, y en cuanto tenga pruebas, absolutamente nadie se quedará sin saberlo. Sin saber lo malvada que eres.

Esa noche se encontró a la señorita Benson muerta en su alcoba.

 _Cepillar, cepillar…_

Muchos de los caballeros que custodiaban la puerta dijeron haber visto una silueta femenina cerca de la habitación antes de la muerte de la mujer. Comenzaron las investigaciones, y mientras se encontrara al culpable nadie saldría del castillo.

Habían pasado solo dos semanas, que se sentían como una eternidad cuando otro empleado que miraba a Rapunzel de la misma manera que lo hacía su antigua nada, murió. Las sirvientas no lo escucharon dos veces cuando ya salían corriendo fuera de ese lugar. Solo que esta vez había algo que no se había encontrado en el otro cuerpo: un broche. Un broche de oro encajado en su garganta.

El mismo broche de oro que se le había regalado a Rapunzel en su cumpleaños pasado.

Al principio los reyes junto con su hermano se habían negado a culparla: — Alguien lo tomó, para que creyéramos que ella fue.

Su padre afirmó con la cabeza. — Y no permitiremos que eso vuelva a suceder.

—No tienes porque — dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa. —Yo lo hice.

 _Cepillar, cepillar…_

—Disfruté, como no tienes idea, la sensación de su sangre recorriendo mis manos.

La reina se encontraba sin habla. —Rapunzel, no seas ridícula. Jamás harías algo como eso.

Se acercó hacia su madre, con pasos sigilosos y peligrosos. Tenía una sonrisa diferente a las anteriores, como de orgullo. —Pruébame de lo que soy capaz.

 _Cepillar, cepillar…_

Entonces ellos la enseraron, en la torre más alta.

Ella no sabía que estaba pasando hasta quedar dormida y ver cada uno de los asesinatos, solo fueron dos personas pero eran las suficientes para que las imágenes se repetían cada noche.

Dejó de dormir después de una semana.

Nadie creía que cada cosa que hizo no fue por decisión propia. Con esos pensamientos decidió cortar su cabello, lo amaba y era la mejor manera de castigarse por tanto dolor.

Pero no pudo.

En cuanto la navaja estaba cerca de su cabellera instantáneamente su mano apuntó a su muñeca.

Entonces lo supo.

Estaba condenada.

Estaba condenada a revivir cada muerta hasta que llegara la suya.

Cepillaba su cabello todos los días, no podía dejar que se le maltratase.

Cepillar y soñar. Cepillar y soñar.

Su vida se había convertido en una prisión.


End file.
